Mali i Zi
Mali i Zi (Malazisht:Crna Gora) është vend bregdetar në Ballkanin Perëndimor dhe një prej shteteve më të reja, i pavarësuar më 2006 pas shpërbërjes së Bashkimit Shtetëror Serbi dhe Mal i Zi. Mali i Zi ishte principatë dhe më pas mbretëri e pavarur para aneksimit nga Serbia më 1918. Historia : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Malit të Zi Per te paren here ne burimet historike emri Mali i Zi u permend ne shekullin 13. Hapsira qe quhej Mal i Zi paraqiste vetem nje krahine gjeografike. Ai teritor perfshinte hapsirën mes liqenit te Shkodres dhe Llovqenit, qe ishte pjese e territorit te Dukles dhe Zetes. Ne gjysmen e dyte te shek. 15 ne kete hapsire zyrtarisht u formua shteti i quajtur Mali i Zi. Kishte siperfaqen 1500 km2. Me forcimin e Malit te Zi si shtet, siperfaqja u rrit, keshtu qe kah fundi i shek. 18 dhe fillimi i shek. 19 u dyfishua. Ne betejen e Grahoves ne vitin 1858 Mali i Zi zyrtarisht fitoi kufirin me Turqine dhe u rrit per 1500 km2 territore te rea te cliruara. Mbas ketyre rezultateve Mali i Zi fitoi pranine nderkombetare ne Kongresin e Berlinit me 1878 atehere fitoi zgjerim territorial dhe siperfaqja e Malit te zi u be 9475 km2. Ne fillim te shekullit 20 mbas luftrave Ballkanike territori i Malit te Zi u rrit ne 14000 km2. Ne kuader te Malit te Zi hyri nje pjese e Sanxhakut te Novi Pazarit, nje pjese e Metohise (Rafshit te Dukagjinit), Polimjes, si dhe nje pjese ne juglindje te Podgorices. Qytetet te cilat hyne nen Malin e Zi ishin: Plevla, Bijello Pole, Berane, Mojkovaci, Kollashini, Peja, Gjakova. Nga viti 1918 Mali i Zi humbi statusin e shtetit dhe hyri ne përbërjen e Mbreterise Serbo-Kroato-Sllovene. Mbas ky shtet do te quhet Mbretëria e Jugosllavisë. Mbas Luftes se 2-te Boterore u formua RFD e Jugosllavise (07.03.1945), ne te cilen Mali i Zi ishte njera nga gjashtë Republikat Federative. Atehere territorit i Malit te zi iu bashkangjit Boka e Kotorit. Kufinjte e sotshem te Malit te Zi janë konstatuar me 1945 ne kuader te RFD Jugosllavis. Lulezimi me i rendesishem territoria, shoqeror e kulturore, Mali i Zi perjetoi ne kohen e pushtetit te familjes Petroviq-Njegosh. Mali i Zi mbas shpartallimit te RFS Jugosllavise me 1992 mbeti ne kuader te RF Jugosllave, deri ne vitin 2003 e pastaj se bashku me Serbine krijoj bashkesine Serbia dhe Mali i Zi, e cila egzistoi deri ne vitin 2006. Ne referendumin e 21 majit 2006 Mali i Zi u pamvarsua dhe fitoi pranine nderkombetare. Gjate historise Mali i Zi nderroi rregullimin shteteror, ishte shtet i Vlladikes, i knjazit, mbreteri, republoke sociale. Sot simbas kushtetutes ne fuqi eshte shtet parlamentare i qytetareve. Politika : Artikulli kryesor : Sistemi shtetëror Njësitë territoriale : Artikulli kryesor Njësitë territoriale në Malin e Zi Mali i Zi ka një sistem administrativ të përbërë nga 21 njësi territoriale të quajtura komuna (mal. opština) dhe dy bashkësi kadastrash si njësi të kryeqytetit. left|thumb|330px|Njësitë administrative në Mal të Zi *Beran *Bijelo Pole *Budva *Cetinë *Danilovgradi *Gucia *Herceg Novi *Kolashini *Kotorri *Mojkovaci *Nikshiq *Plavë *Pluzhinë *Plevle *Podgoricë **Golubovci **Tuzi *Rozhajë *Shavnik *Tivari *Ulqini *Zhabljak Gjeografia *''Artikulli kryesorë Gjeografia e Malit Zi'' Relievi Mali i Zi karakterizohet me male të larta dhe rrafshnalta të larta, lugina të thella lumore dhe me gropën tektoniko-kartike të Liqenit të Shkodrës. Pjesa lindore dhe qendrore janë më të larta, kurse bregdeti është i ngushtë dhe më i ulët dhe shtrihet prej grykës së Bokës së Kotorit e deri te lumi Buna në kufi me Shqipërinë. Malet më të njohura të Malit të Zi janë: Sinjajevina, Bjellasica, Durmitori, Komovi, Magnik, Llovqen e Rumia, kurse fushat e njohura janë: fusha e Podgoricës dhe e Ulqinit, zgjerimet e luginave të lumenjëve të Beranës, Bjellopole, Plevles, Nikshiqit. Klima Klima e Malit të Zi ndryshon varësisht nga relievi dhe afërsia e detit, prej asaj malore, kontinentale, e ndryshuar mesdhetare në fushën e Podgoricës dhe mesdhetare në bregdet. *Në Podgoricë temperatura mesatare e janarit është 5.0° C, e korrikut 25.9° C ndërsa ajo vjetore 15.3° C . Reshjet vjetore arrijnë 153 mm. *Në Ulqin temperatura mesatare e janarit është 6.4° C , e korrikut 24.2° C ndërsa ajo vjetore 15.6° C . Reshjet vjetore arrijnë 1081 mm. Hidrografia Mali i Zi i ka këta lumenj: Moraça, Limi, Tara, Piva, Zeta, Cijevna, Cërnojeviq Rijeka. Këta lumenj kanë rëndësi të madhe ekonomike për Malin e Zi. Liqeni i Shkodrës i takon Malit të Zi dhe Shqipërisë, është liqeni më i madh në Gadishullin Ballkanik dhe ka prejardhje tektoniko-karstike, kurse Liqeni i Plavës ka prejardhje glaciale-morenike. Mali i Zi ka edhe shumë liqene të tjera glaciale në malet e larta dhe kanë vlera të mëdha turistike. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Malit të Zi Ekonomia e Malit të Zi është e varur kryesisht nga turizmi. Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Malit të Zi Kultura : Artikulli kryesor : Kultura Gjuha Gjuhë zyrtare është malazishtja si dhe në pjesë të tjera të banuara nga etnit janë të mbrojtura me ligj shqipja, boshnjakishtja dhe serbishtja. Të tjera *Telekomunikacioni: *Transporti: *Ushtria: *Turizmi: *Qeveria: *Kryetari: *Parlamenti: *Ministritë: Marrëdhëniet midis Malit të Zi dhe Shqipërisë Republika e Shqipërisë e njohu zyrtarisht Republikën e Malit të Zi si shtet të pavarur dhe sovran me ligjin nr. 9562 të datës 19 qershor 2006, në mbështetje të Aktit Normativ të Këshillit të Ministrave të Republikës së Shqipërisë, nr.1 të datës 9 qershor 2006, duke u shprehur njëkohësisht e gatshme të vendosë lidhje diplomatike me Malin e Zi. Në datën 5 korrik 2006, edhe Presidenti i Republikës, Alfred Moisiu dekretoi ligjin në formë akti normativ të miratuar nga qeveria dhe Kuvendi “Për njohjen e Republikës së Malit të Zi”. Republika e Shqipërisë dhe Republika e Malit të Zi vendosën marrëdhënie diplomatike në nivel ambasadorësh. Vendosja e marrëdhënieve diplomatike mes të dy vendeve u krye me shkëmbimin e notave diplomatike mes Ministrisë së Punëve të Jashtme të Republikës së Shqipërisë dhe Ministrisë së Punëve të Jashtme të Republikës së Malit të Zi me datë 1 gusht 2006. Ndarja administrative Shih edhe Lidhje të jashtme *Government of the Republic of MontenegroMalazisht/Anglisht *Parliament of the Republic of MontenegroMalazisht/Anglisht *President of the Republic of MontenegroMalazisht/Anglisht *Republic of MontenegroMalazisht/Anglisht *Visit Montenegro - web site of the National Tourism Organisation of MontenegroMalazisht/Anglisht *Ambased of the United States of America in Podgorica *Constitution of Montenegro ([[Gjuha Malazeze|Malazisht])] *Republic Referendum Commission [[Gjuha Malazeze|Malazisht]] * Ofertë për kompensim të dëmeve të luftës - * ace:Monténègrô af:Montenegro als:Montenegro am:ሞንቴኔግሮ an:Montenegro ang:Sweartbeorg ar:الجبل الأسود arc:ܛܘܪܐ ܐܘܟܡܐ arz:مونتينيجرو ast:Montenegru az:Çernoqoriya bar:Montenegro bat-smg:Joudkalnėjė bcl:Montenegro be:Чарнагорыя be-x-old:Чарнагорыя bg:Черна гора bn:মন্টিনিগ্রো bpy:মন্টিনিগ্রো br:Montenegro bs:Crna Gora ca:Montenegro ce:Черногори ceb:Montenegro crh:Montenegro cs:Černá Hora cu:Чрьна́ Гора́ cv:Черногори cy:Montenegro da:Montenegro de:Montenegro diq:Montenegro dsb:Carnogórska dv:މޮންޓެނީގުރޯ ee:Montenegro el:Μαυροβούνιο en:Montenegro eo:Montenegro es:Montenegro et:Montenegro eu:Montenegro fa:مونته‌نگرو fi:Montenegro fiu-vro:Montõnegro fo:Montenegro fr:Monténégro frp:Montènègro fy:Montenegro ga:Montainéagró gd:Am Monadh Neagrach gl:Montenegro - Црна Гора gv:Montenegro hak:Mùng-thi̍t-nui-kô-lò haw:Montenegero he:מונטנגרו hr:Crna Gora hsb:Čorna Hora ht:Montenegwo hu:Montenegró hy:Չեռնոգորիա ia:Montenegro id:Montenegro ie:Montenegro ilo:Montenegro io:Montenegro is:Svartfjallaland it:Montenegro ja:モンテネグロ jv:Montenégro ka:ჩერნოგორია kg:Monte Negro kk:Черногория kn:ಮಾಂಟೆನೆಗ್ರೊ ko:몬테네그로 ku:Montenegro kv:Черногория kw:Montenegro ky:Черногория la:Mons Niger lb:Montenegro li:Montenegro lij:Monteneigro (Naçioin d'Euròpa) lmo:Muntnegher ln:Montenegro lt:Juodkalnija lv:Melnkalne mhr:Шемкурык Эл mk:Црна Гора ml:മോണ്ടെനെഗ്രൊ mr:माँटेनिग्रो ms:Montenegro nah:Tlīltepēc nap:Montenegro nds:Montenegro nds-nl:Montenegro nl:Montenegro nn:Montenegro no:Montenegro nov:Montenegro nrm:Crna Gora nv:Dziłizhin Bikéyah oc:Montenegro os:Черногори pap:Montenegro pih:Montiniegrow pl:Czarnogóra pms:Montnèigr pnb:مونٹی نیگرو pnt:Μαυροβούνιον ps:مانټېنېګرو pt:Montenegro qu:Yanaurqu ro:Muntenegru ru:Черногория sah:Монтенегро sc:Montenegru scn:Montenegru sco:Montenegro se:Montenegro sh:Crna Gora simple:Montenegro sk:Čierna Hora sl:Črna gora sm:Montenegro sr:Црна Гора sv:Montenegro sw:Montenegro szl:Czorno Gůra ta:மொண்டெனேகுரோ tg:Монтенегро th:ประเทศมอนเตเนโกร tl:Montenegro tr:Karadağ ug:Chérnogoriye uk:Чорногорія ur:مونٹینیگرو uz:Chernogoriya vec:Montenégro vi:Montenegro vo:Montenegrän war:Montenegro wo:Montenegro wuu:黑山共和国 yo:Montenegro zh:蒙特內哥羅 zh-min-nan:O͘-soaⁿ Kiōng-hô-kok zh-yue:黑山